Of Fine Eyes and Responsibility
by jennamarie.r
Summary: Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley finds himself in Hertfordshire contemplating a fine pair of eyes and how they can affect his responsibilities to his family. Pride and Prejudice from the point of view of Mr. Darcy.


_Chapter One_

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, of Pemberley in Derbyshire, with a rumoured income of ten thousand a year, was not of his usual disposition. Although he could not be considered a man of happy manners, he was usually polite, if somewhat reserved among society. This melancholy attitude was not one that he was accustomed to; although, given his current circumstances, it was not all together unsupportable.

The gentleman's dearest relation, a sister nearly ten years his junior, Miss Georgiana Darcy—

_No, I shan't think on that terrible situation again_, Mr. Darcy admonished himself. The young woman in question was safe at Pemberley, with nothing more than a trifling broken heart. _She ought to be grateful she has not found herself hidden away with her reputation in tatters; or worse, tied to that dreadful man for the rest of her life._

Unfortunately for Mr. Darcy, his sister was not of the same opinion, thus he was alone in London, contemplating the entire scenario. He went through the all the motions of his countless responsibilities and duties with little of his usual enthusiasm and dedication. Fortunately, his tireless work these last five years had ensured the smooth running of his estate, requiring minimal effort on Mr. Darcy's part to continue its success.

_This is a wasted effort_, thought Mr. Darcy, pushing the letter from his solicitor away. _I am clearly unable to maintain such a correspondence at the moment._

Mr. Darcy got up from his desk and poured himself a generous helping of brandy. He was not ordinarily one to indulge in such an activity at this time of the day, however given the present state of affairs, Mr. Darcy allowed himself the drink with little fault.

Just as he finished his glass and felt that he was in a better humour to finish his correspondence, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," commanded Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy's butler, a Mr. Hughes entered, and notified him, "Mr. Charles Bingley is here to see you, sir."

"Show him in please, Hughes."

Mr. Hughes quit the room with all due haste, leaving Mr. Darcy to prepare for his unexpected, though by no means unwelcome guest. _I wonder what has brought Charles to London. I hope it shall be quite diverting, I could certainly use the distraction._

Once again Mr. Hughes entered the room, and upon introducing Mr. Bingley inquired, "Shall I have Mrs. Smith send up some refreshments, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, thank you Hughes."

As Mr. Hughes took his leave, Mr. Bingley sat in the chair opposite his friend. He took a moment to observe his friend before opening the conversation.

"How are you, Darce? I have heard from our mutual acquaintances here in London that you have been in quite a fearsome temperament of late."

Mr. Darcy was spared from answering, for the moment at least, as the aforementioned refreshments had arrived. He seized the opportunity to think through his response, taking his time to assemble a plate of biscuits.

"I know not of what you speak, Bingley," replied Mr. Darcy, "I am much as I ever was."

Mr. Bingley, having known his friend these seven years past, could clearly see that this was not the case. Still, until his friend chose to confide in him, Mr. Bingley made the wise decision to not question him further.

"I have been thinking, Darcy, that it is high time for me to become part of the landed gentry. What say you, my good man?"

"Unquestionably, Bingley, have I not voiced such an opinion many times prior?" Mr. Darcy went on, "Am I to assume you are already having a property in mind?"

"I have lately returned from viewing a charming estate by the name Netherfield. I am to take possession before Michaelmas."

_That seems quick, even for Charles_, thought Mr. Darcy on this development. _I do hope he is aware of what he is doing_. "Netherfield, you say? I do not suppose myself acquainted with such a property. Dare I ask where it is situated?"

"Come now, Darce, you can be such a snob at times," Mr. Bingley chastised his friend. "It is located in Hertfordshire, near a delightful village by the name Meryton, but twenty-five miles from here."

"One can only imagine the society you shall face," said Mr. Darcy disdainfully.

"That is precisely the concern voiced by Caroline. Perhaps I shall have to acquaint her with how well-matched the two of you are," teased Mr. Bingley.

"You would not dare."

"Certainly not, my friend, I speak in jest. In truth, my dear sister needs no such encouragement."

"Forgive me, Charles" began Mr. Darcy, "but certainly Miss Bingley must know I have no intention of taking her for my wife."

"No offense taken, Darce, I myself have informed her in no uncertain terms. She, however, will not listen to reason. I do believe she will persist in this determination to become mistress of Pemberley until such a time the position is filled."

Mr. Darcy, not being able to form a suitable response, simply nodded.

Mr. Bingley, able to sense his friends discomfort, quickly continued, "That is neither here nor there Darcy. I came here to request your presence at Netherfield. You know rather correctly that I am not well-versed in the running of an estate and would benefit greatly from your superior knowledge and experience."

Mr. Darcy hesitated, uncharacteristically torn as to what he should do. On the one hand, his business was well-handled, on the other, he could admit, if only to himself, that he was most dreadful company at present, even months after the events at Ramsgate.

Mr. Darcy decided to answer honestly, "I know not, my friend, whether my presence would truly be a benefit given my current temperament."

"Nonsense, Darcy. You are always a welcome member of my party, in any temperament you should find yourself," Mr. Bingley expressed to him. "There is no need to provide me an answer now, consider the matter further. I will be heading to Netherfield presently, but will be returning in a fortnight to fetch Caroline, Louisa and Hurst. You are free to join us at that time, should you wish it."

"I thank you Bingley. I shall certainly take the matter under advisement."

"See that you do, man. I have heard much on the reputed beauties of the area. Perhaps the fresh country air and amiable society will be enough to lift your spirits."

With that, Mr. Bingley took his leave.

Mr. Darcy headed back to his desk, in the hopes of finishing his abandoned correspondence. He found himself, however, thoroughly distracted by Bingley's offer.

_Perhaps the varied society will do me well and lift me out of this shameful melancholy_, Mr. Darcy contemplated. _Yes, I do believe I shall see what this Hertfordshire has to offer_.

Upon reaching a favorable decision, Mr. Darcy found himself able to continue his correspondence with no further difficulty.


End file.
